


Supernatural Imagines

by Superwholockidancer



Series: Supernatural Imagines: Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala, School, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockidancer/pseuds/Superwholockidancer





	Supernatural Imagines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine Sam picking you up from school everyday in the Impala](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31690) by Supernatural Imagine. 



You sit quietly at your desk as the other students around you chatter indistinctly. The teacher has already finished class and told them to talk quietly amongst themselves until the bell rings, but you know the rules. You don't want to attract a lot of attention at school or make too many friends. Never knowing when the hunt will end and you'll have to leave prevents you from getting close to anyone. Instead, you grab the notebook in front of you and try to complete the homework.

As you finish the last algebra problem, you hear the bell's noise resonate as students grab their bags and run. Fortunately none of the teachers forced you to introduce yourself to the class. You got some curious looks, but other than short introductions and "cute outfit", you don't receive too much attention.

You slowly pack your bags when a boy comes up behind you. His brown hair is neatly combed, falling just to his ears, and he wears jeans, a red t-shirt, and an army green cargo jacket. "Here, let me help you." You turn immediately, surprised by his appearance. He picks up a book and slides it into the backpack. His voice is higher than most eighth grade boys, but not too high.

You give a small smile before zipping the bag and throwing it over your shoulder. You hold out your hand, introducing yourself, and he shakes it with a firm grip. "My name's Jack," he grins lopsidedly before following you out the door. "So you're new here? Where are you from?"

"We move around a lot."

"Oh, are you an army brat too?"

Figuring that would be the easiest answer you nod. You push open the glass doors that lead outside to the front of the school. He follows you almost like a puppy to the sidewalk where you wait for Sam, your arms crossed. "You're not very talkative are you?" He gives you another small smile.

"I don't stay long at schools. There's not much point in making friends if you're just going to leave is there?" You look over at him, raising an eyebrow, hoping he'll just leave you alone. He just shrugs, sticking his hands in his jeans and rocking back and forth.

"Who's picking you up?"

"My brother. He's a senior at the high school." Just as you speak, the black shiny Impala turns around the corner. Sam sits in the front, one hand on the wheel as he slowly makes his way forward. Jack points and you just nod.

"Well, can I just give you my phone number? In case you need anything." Reluctantly, you hand the phone over as Sam pulls up. He types in the number and quickly hands it back, glancing at Sam before quickly looking away. "C... Cool car," he stuttered.

"Thanks," Sam smiles as you hop in the shotgun seat and toss your bag in the back. Jack gives a small wave as you drive away. Once the car is out of sight, Sam turns to you with a grin. "Who was that?"

“No one. Just some guy I met at school.” You stare out the window with a distant look in your eye. Jack seemed nice, but you know that it’s never a good idea to get attached. You constantly move, and those your family befriends typically don’t live long. Sam stares at you for a long moment before looking back towards the road, sighing.

“I know it’s hard not having any friends to talk to. You can hang out but we’ll still have to leave. I want you to enjoy right now, when you’re not constantly hunting. That’s going to change pretty soon, so please enjoy it while you can.” He pauses, pulling out a packet and handing it to you. It says Stanford University on the front of it, and several pieces of paper are inside.

Your heart almost stops as you pull out the letter of acceptance, and you almost toss it out the window. “You’re actually doing it. You’re going to leave us.” You grip the edges of your seat as he looks at you, his eyes saddened by your reaction. “Sam, you can’t leave! We need you. I need you.”

Sam pulls into the parking lot of the motel and stops, turning off the engine as you slam the door and speed walk towards the room. You almost slam the door in his face, but he catches it just in time, sitting on the bed as you splash your face with water in the bathroom. “I’ve got a full ride. This is what I’ve always wanted. You have to understand that.”

“Yeah, and how do you think Dean and Dad are going to react? Do you think they’re just going to accept this? When are you going to tell them?”

Sam stares at the floor, biting his lip. “I’m not telling until the day I leave. I just thought you ought to know. Please, don’t tell them about this.”

“Fine.” You unpack your bag and get to work, unable to look him in the eye or even ask him for help on your math homework. You never thought he would betray you and the family like this and leave them alone.

***

You walk through the halls holding Jack’s hand. You can’t believe you are lucky enough to stay at a school for this long. There are movie nights and lunches together. It makes you forget for a while that Sam will be leaving soon.Jack smiles down at you as he walks you to your next class. “Have fun,” he kisses your cheek before heading to Algebra.

 

Dean pulled into the school parking lot as you and Jack approach. It’s the last day of school and he’s heading out for summer vacation. You laugh with him until you notice that the brother in the car isn’t Sammy. You stop in your tracks, staring as your hands begin to shake. Sam always picked you up from school. Every day without fail. Where is he?

“Get in. We’re leaving for good.” He doesn’t even look at you as you climb in the backseat.

“Hey, call me alright?” Jack gives that sweet innocent grin and you just shake your head.

“I’m sorry. I’m leaving for good.” Dean speeds off and you notice his eyes are red. He’s been crying.

“Where is Sam?” You ask, a slight tremble in your voice, already knowing what he is about to say. As he explains what happened between Sam and your father, you break down in the shotgun seat. Dean’s hand moves to your shoulder, gripping it tightly to comfort you. But John had told Sam to never come back. You may never see his face again.


End file.
